gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Octus Canon
The Octus Canon was the founding document of the sociopolitical collective known as the Coalition of Ordered Governments.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg. 52-53 Following the discovery of the inexpensive energy source referred to as Imulsion, the eight statesmen responsible for the formation of the Coalition—the Allfathers—described their vision of a perfect society in the Octus Canon.The Art of Gears of War 4 pg. 42''Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log'' pg. 103-104 Influenced by the Austere Canon authored by Alexiy Desipich in the early decades of the Age of Silence, the Allfathers attempted to modernize this philosophy of global governance in order to solve the specific political, social, and economic problems generated by the Gold Rush.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty pg. 31''Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2'' The resultant combination of socialist moral principles with technological advancements enabled by the Lightmass Process created a future-oriented and extremely structured international society.Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg. 83 Although the Octus Canon derived its name from the eight principles championed by Alexiy Desipich, the opening lines served as the affirmation of citizenship sworn by every citizen of the Coalition. The citizens repeated these lines in order to pledge their allegiance to the Coalition during important public events, such as the dedication ceremony of the Plaza for the Tyran Dead in the major Tyran municipality of Halvo Bay.Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg. 123-124 Despite the importance of the first paragraph, the Oath of the Coalition—a solemn vow sworn by every Gear in the Military of the Coalition following their enlistment—specifically commanded its adherents to safeguard the Order of Life outlined in the Octus Canon.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 33''Gears of War: Coalition's End pg. 404''Gears of War: Aspho Fields'' pg. 43 The Allfathers constructed this method of societal organization around the eight moral principles of Order, Diligence, Loyalty, Humility, Purity, Faith, Labor, and Honor. The citizens and member-states of the Coalition were expected to organize their everyday existences around these fundamental principles. Following the establishment of the Coalition, the Octus Canon and the Order of Life received a position of incomparable political and cultural significance in its member-states.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg. 290 Throughout the various branches of the Coalition Military, the new recruits promised to maintain and safeguard the Octus Canon in the Oath of the Coalition.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg. 404''Gears of War: Aspho Fields'' pg. 33 The most prestigious decoration for civilian distinction—the Octus Medal—similarly delivered homage to the Octus Canon.Gears of War: The Slab pg. 2''Gears of War: The Slab'' pg. 23 Furthermore, many major metropolises in the Coalition contained monuments and structures dedicated to the Octus Canon, including the Octus Tower in the commercial seaport of Jacinto.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg. 5''Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant'' pg. 286 The original capital of the Coalition—Ephyra—maintained a series of engravings outside the House of Sovereigns listing the eight fundamental principles in the Order of Life.Engravings on the exterior of the House of Sovereigns in Gears of War 4 This reverence likewise extended to cultural productions as evidenced by Embry: The Musical, which commemorated Nassar Embry and his significant participation in writing the Octus Canon.Song Lyrics collectible in Gears 5Octus Canon Scroll Prop collectible in Gears 5 Appearances *''Destroyed Beauty'' *''Aspho Fields'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Coalition's End'' *''The Slab'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Gears of War 4'' *''The Art of Gears of War 4'' *''Gears 5'' (Appears as replica) References Category:COG Category:Human Culture Category:Laws and Documents